This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aim 1: Compare patients with insomnia to matched controls on FMRI measures of brain function during cognitive challenges Specific Aim 2: Explore the relationships between subjective complaints of daytime dysfunction in patients with chronic insomnia and FMRI measures of brain activation Specific Aim 3: Examine overnight consolidation of procedural motor memory in patients with insomnia vs matched controls